1. Field of the Invention
Abrading: Mobile sandblasting type of machine with recovery means.
ABRADING PROCESSES: blasting with nonsiliceous abradant and with nonatmospheric fluid carrier. Vacuum canister connected to machine with flexible hose for depositing abraded material to maintain dust-free working environment. Pneumatically driven machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bergh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,922; Bergh U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,923; and Bergh U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,924 all issued on March 29, 1983. The three Bergh patents illustrate various types of portable surface treating machines having inclined chambers and rotating impellers.